


Break Out

by hawthorne_sky0348



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawthorne_sky0348/pseuds/hawthorne_sky0348
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of Sirius' life at 12 Grimmauld Place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Out

Sirius stormed out of the room and rounded the corner, angrily knocking over the umbrella stand before thundering up the stairs. 

“Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!”

Sirius hoped the others heard the shrieks, heard how his mother already reminded him daily that he wasn’t good enough. At least she said it upfront. Merlin’s beard, anything was better than their painfully delicate suggestions that he stay home.

 He slammed the door as he reached Buckbeak’s room, halting mid-step as the creature stirred at the noise. Buckbeak nipped affectionately at Sirius’ sleeve, but Sirius shook him away, continuing to mindlessly pace across the room in anger. 

How dare the Order tell him, Sirius Black, who spent twelve years brooding on how much he hated Voldemort and the backstabbing bastard Pettigrew, to stay here while Mundungus Fletcher traipsed about selling stolen cauldrons all summer? How dare they expect him, one of the Order’s best duelers, to keep the fires warm like a house-elf, while Bode put everyone in danger by succumbing to an Imperius curse on duty? _I would’ve resisted it easily,_ thought Sirius bitterly.

“Sirius?”

Sirius jumped in surprise mid-stride across the room. Remus hesitated in the doorway. He realized his mother had stopped screaming.

“Turning into Dumbledore, are we?” asked Remus. “You used to make fun of him for pacing when we had the map, you know.” 

“Well Dumbledoor wasn’t locked away in his office now, was he,” Sirius spat. “He could come and go as he pleased, but no, he spent so much damn time pacing in his damn office.” 

The smile slid of Remus’ face, leaving it worn-out and weathered. “Sirius, come off—

“DON’T YOU DARE ACT ALL TIRED AND DEFEATED LIKE YOU’RE SO IMPORTANT.”

“Siri--”  

“DON’T YOU TELL ME TO BE A GOOD BOY, MR. PERFECT PREFECT, WHILE YOU’RE OFF FINDING OTHER WEREWOLVES AND I’M BACK IN AZKABAN.”

A silence fell over the room as Sirius, heaving, glared at Remus. Remus, who had recollected a calm expression, returned his stare.

“….Seriously, Sirius?” 

Sirius continued to glare at Remus for several long moments, then chuckled in spite of himself.

“Remus, that was never funny and you know it.” 

“Well, you should know well enough by now of my knack for lame jokes, Sirius,” said Remus. “And likewise, I know well enough by now that your short temper is always short lived.” 

Remus began to back out of the doorway. “Molly’s having dinner ready in an hour. I expect you’ll come down.” 

Sirius sat down next to Buckbeak after Remus left, moodily stroking his feathers. Yes, he would come down for dinner, but only because Molly suffered the Grimmauld Place kitchen after meetings solely for Sirius’ benefit- they would probably much rather return to the Burrow than stay in this hellhole. 

Sirius felt a twinge of remorse for yelling at Remus. He knew the Order only kept him from important assignments in concern for his safety, but, frankly, he didn’t care about his safety. After being dead to the world for twelve years, real death didn’t seem too daunting. Sure, the Order would miss him, but they all got over his imprisonment easily enough last time, they would be fine if he died, hypothetically—although Sirius was very confident that he could evade ministry capture anyway. _I don’t care a bit whether I live or die,_ thought Sirius… _except for Harry._

Yes, he would stay alive for Harry, stay put uselessly like Kreature.

_But would Harry really want a godfather who is as useless as me?_

He resolved to break out as soon as possible.

 


End file.
